Oc Profiles
by TerraIceTylers15
Summary: okay i reposted this becuase i found ALOT of mistakes on my old one so heres the new one, now time to work on my other Charaters


Terra Hawk

**Birthday:** August 5th

**Powers:** Terra is able to copy any superheros/Villain powers. Her power comes from the ruby neckles she wears. She can use any power that she has copied at any time because her neckles will record the power and store it for later us. Her power comes from the Ruby neckles she wear that once belong to the Copy Cat Prince Leo that once ruled ancient Egypt, without the neckles she is powerless.

**Uniform:** Full body black tight suit, mask that covered he neck all the way to cover up to the bridge of her nose, tight blood-red glove with no fingers, Blood red cloak with a hood that went down to the floor,black ninja boots, Ruby power neckles.

**Civie cloths:** white tank top, red button up plaid shirt with sleeve rolled up to elbows, black basketball shorts, red convers, hair in ponytail with bangs hanging out, over sized black sweat shirt.

**Look:** straight blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back with red highlights, bright green eyes, 5.5",VERY skinny, very pale.

**Past:** Terra has had a hard past. Her and her family came back from Germany when Terra 5 because they went there for studys. When she was young her grandmother die from cancer, when she was on her last day she spent it with Terra and she's the one that gave Terra the magic ruby neckle, her last words to her where "use this power well''.When she was 12, her older brother Arthur was killed is a car accident, a drunk driver hit his car head on. For weeks Terra wouldn't speak. When she was 15 her father (Tim) went into Army and became a very high ranked person, they were VERY close. One day Tims brother John, is second in Command can to their house saying that Tim had died in battle. Terra was never the same again, after that her mother (May) become very abusive with her because she blamed Terra for her father died. Her Aunt Jan also sided with her mother and hated Terra. Her cusion Ryan was the only one on Terras moms side of the family that doesn't hate her. After a few months of dealing with her mother, Terra decided it was time to get away from her so she went to live with her Aunt Joyce and Uncle Bruce and their old maid, Mira, her father's sister and brother-in-law. Joyce is a rich woman, her job is in animal science, which means she's a veterinarian, her husband Bruce who a jet pilot. Terra has been liveing with them ever sence, she left her mother. They live in a mansion, with a BIG back yard and a small farm in the back with a few horses, cows, sheep,a Bald Eagle and a baby white tiger. The tiger's name is Nini, Joyce found her on a work trip in Africa and its mother was killed. She gave the cub to Terra as a birthday present. Now Nini is a trained tiger and very well-mannered. That year Terra took the hero name Zero and became Black Canary's partner, that year she also joined the Young Justice team. But do to Her ability to copy any power she had to be trained by every Justice League member

**Personality: **Terra is a quite girl when she was little but slow built up her confidence. She love animals and animal science, she is studying to become a veterinarian like her aunt. She is alway there for her friends and she will stop at nothing to keep them safe. She has become very close with Dick Grayson when she first joined the team, and developed a crush on him, which he found out quickly and said he felt the same way and they have been together ever sence. At school she keeps to herself and doesnt talk much, she usually sits in the back of the room and works hard on her work. But when she does talk is usally to her small group of friends (Harliey, Tanner, Zach and Breanna) she is funny and can make anything sound perverted. She is a teacher pet and an A student. She trains hard and doesn't stop until she has mastered something. She spends a lot of time with her two dragons Ice and Hades. She works at her aunt farm and has train many of the animals. She eats as much as Wally West but never gains any weight. Do to her being the neice of the well know Joyce Higman many people have asked her to join may differnet T.V show but Terra denided all of them until Nitro Circus asked her to join their team in which she happly said yes to.

**Likes: **animals,training with her dragons, farming, animal science, science, four wheeling, skateboarding, doing trick and jumps on her dirt bike, laughing with her friends,her Ag classes, her friends, her pets,her aunt Joyce and uncle Bruce, her cusion Ryan, sour candy, fruit, naps, the color red, Hetalia, Dick Grayson, her laptop, Nickleback, Three Days Grace, her German Shepherd named Germany,her Labrador Retriever named America, her Great Dane named Duke, outdoors, forests, swimming, hiking, her teammates, Halloween, FFA, shape things, guns, weapons in general, her phone, training.

**Hates:** losing the ones she loves, nightmares, spicy things, mean people, losing a friend, being with her mother, over sleeping,not getting her work done,homework, losing agenst Black Canrey, P.E.(becuase she cant use her powers), fighting with her friends, her birthday (becuase her fathers death), being treated like a weak girl, failing a test, losing her phone.


End file.
